


Do you think it hurts? To touch a Star?

by LilChives



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilChives/pseuds/LilChives
Summary: Molly waltz back into the M9 life after following them all around desperately trying to get their attention only for them to teleport away.  On his journey alone he finds a teifling babe.  What was he suppose to do let it die?If you squint there is hints to widomauk.
Kudos: 25





	Do you think it hurts? To touch a Star?

It was late into the night and the Might Nine had just landed back in Nicodranas and were exhausted. They all agreed staying a night at the Lavish Chateau before setting off to the docks would all do them some good. They could relax and sleep in actual beds assuming Jester mother had the room. A nice meal and some drinks seemed to be on everyone's minds after all they had gone through to help each other as of late.

“I’m going to go see my momma everyone! Get me a glass of milk please!” She says before rushing up the stairs past Bluud on her way after her usual greeting.

“I think I’m going to go find Yeza.” Nott say’s eyeing Caleb a moment before slipping to the stairs. As she walks she quickly disguise self to hide her goblin form. Her mind is swimming with the thoughts of possibly being one of the last few times she will have to hide like this. If she goes through with her change.

“Ya, ok.” Caleb gives a nod before sitting down next to the rest of the group. He rubs the back of his neck, his shoulders ache and the throbbing in his head hasn’t gone away. He tries to push the guilt down but he could have sworn he saw a splash of color earlier in the crowd. It’s not the first time it had happened. He can count on his hands how many times he’s seen it now. It would be six now. With his head bent he low he let out a tired sigh as Yasha nudges his side.

“You ok?” She asks always seeming to pay attention to when he needs to be pulled from his thoughts.

“Ya?” He offers not even sure of himself as he rubs the bridge of his nose. 

“You look like you could use a drink.” She said getting up to go to the bar. 

“Ya.” Caleb says this time with more confidence and drink would be nice. It would dull the pain. He thinks as he nervous rubs at his forearms. The door slams open making Caleb pull his clothes tighter around himself. Why was it so cold in Nicodranas of all places? He thought to himself as he turned to look at the door only to have his heart stop. It was followed by a clash of glass dropping from Yasha’s hands as attention was brought to the purple tiefling that just waltz back into their lives.

“There you are! I was starting to think I was going to miss you again. Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” Molly walked right up to Yasha giving her a dashing smile. 

“Hello darling miss me?” He said before getting pulled into a tight hug. “Easy, easy now!” Molly said resisting the hug slightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. 

Yasha looked between them confused as the tears began to fall from her eyes. “M-molly?” She choked as flashes of the hag danced in her head. “W-wait you can’t be here? I didn’t do it!” She said in a panic as she took a step back from him but still held onto him like he would disappear.

Molly frowned softly tilting his head as his mind began to race with questions. He had a long list but then suddenly the bundle against his chest began to make their presence known and very loudly at that.

“Ahh awake finally?” He cooed softly before pulling the small tiefling from the sling wrapped around his chest. “Starlight I’d like you to meet your aunty Yasha.” He said playing with the young babes soft curls before setting the girly against Yasha’s chest. Yasha instantly cradled the baby awkwardly before getting some encouragement from Molly.

“There that’s it.” He said with a small chuckle before wincing as Beau walked up and grabbed him by the jacket. “Ahh Beau nice to see you-” He spat out some blood from the hard punch to the face. 

“Ow!” He huffed but didn’t mind it too much as he licked the blood from his lips. “Mmm better?” He asked before letting out a soft grunt as she pulled him into a hug more crushing than Yasha’s

“Beau….can’t breath!” He gasped softly for air.

“Shut up!” Baue huffed as she hid her face against his shoulder. 

“Honestly you two with the tears it needs to stop it’s not becoming of a woman.” He laughed despite the tears daring to fall from the corners of his eyes. Molly noticed Fjord looking pale almost matching whoever was sitting next to him. Pink hair? Another question to add to the list.

“So drinks?” He said with a small laugh before giving a mild panic. “Wait Yasha, Beau, Fjord, Pinkie, Caleb…” He grew quite then noticed a certain blue tiefling was coming down the stairs with what Molly assumed was her mother.

“Oh thank god!” He said as he patted Beau on the shoulder. “You gonna let go?”

“Nope! Nott went to see Yeza.” Beau said against him still holding him tight as she tried to keep her sobs to a minimum. 

“Yeza whos’ Ye- Oh nevermind. Prepare for more.” He warned before counting softly. “3...2...1…” He said before there was another tackle to his side as Jester joined in the group hug. “You know I really should have thought about this.” He grunted with a big smile on his face.

“Molly!! Your back!” Jester before pulling back smiling as tears fell from her cheeks. “We missed you. We knew you would be back. Well I at least hoped you would.” She said letting out a small laugh before looking at Yasha as the little tiefling began to fuss.

“Ohh Hello, My’s names Jester, what's your name?” Jester asked getting on her tippy toes to peek at the pale yellow tiefling with white hair. 

Beau finally pulled herself from Molly rubbing furiously at her eyes before looking at the kind. “It yours or something? You didn’t do something stupid did you?” She said sniffing a bit before moving back to the table to down her drink.

“You could say that.” Molly said as he followed Beau to the table taking a seat next to her right next to Caleb.

“This is Starlight or at least that’s what I’m currently calling her. It was Sunbeam then stinky butt, Screamer, Dreamer, Giggles you get the idea.” He said placing the babe safely back into the sling.

Caleb didn’t realize just how long he had been holding his breath till he felt the weight of the bench dip from Molly sitting beside him. He was close. Caleb’s mind raced and before he knew it he was reaching out to detangling the strands of hair that had wrapped up into the dangling jewelry from his horns.

“Sorry…” Caleb said with a slight blush as he undid the hair quickly before looking away. His heart racing he told himself it was just the adrenaline from the suddenness of their dead friends return. 

“Thank you Caleb.” He said with a wink before turning back to the group as questions began to fly at him. He didn’t even bat an eye when Yasha picked him up to sit down and place him in her lap. 

“Oh lucky me I get such a good throne.” He teased as Yasha hid her nose in his hair and wrapped her arms loosely around his stomach. “I found her while looking for all of you actually.”

“You didn’t steal her did you?” Jester asked taking a seat next to Fjord.

“Do I look- Don’t answer that. I may have come from the circus but we did not steal babe’s from their mothers, did we Yasha?” He asked her as the dual eyed woman looked over his shoulder to the white eyed tiefling that starred back up at her.

“What did you mean earlier.” Caleb asked as Frumpkin crawled up into his lap as he scooted back a bit to give him some room. Caleb began to run his hand along his companions back trying to center the ocean of questions.

“Ahh well you see I’ve been following you around for the better part of several months now. Though maybe longer? Time runs together when you don’t have an obsessive delightful redhead to keep track for you.” He flirted thinking maybe he saw a blush of Caleb's cheeks before he stood to go to the bar. His attention was then drawn to the newest member of their group. 

“Does it drink milk perhaps Jester won’t mind sharing?” Caduceus asked his voice gruff and deep as he contemplated the child’s age.

“Ohh hell tall pale and handsome.” Molly said getting an obnoxious eye roll from Beau.

Before Caduceus could introduce himself Fjord placed a hand on his shoulder and began the introduction with a smile on his face.

“Oh Molly this is Caduceus.” Fjord said only to have molly stare at him for the longest time.

“No, no, no...That’s not right I’m sorry what did you say?” Molly said shaking his head as if it would make him hear better.

Fjord awkwardly cleared his throat and began again. “This is Cad-”

“No I get that but you!” He let out a small laugh. “Ahh did you finally get a bit of release? Nevermind you can explain later?” He asked his eyes darting to Jester then back to Fjord. “Come to think of it Fjord you look-” He lets out a long whistle. “Where have I been?” He said with a smirk as Fjord cheeks lit up. 

“Ah perfect timing!” He said as more drinks and food were placed at the table as Caleb came back with help from a barmaid. “I’m starving!” He said as he began to dig in. 

“Y-you’re welcome.” Caleb said cursing his red hot cheeks. Wasn’t it just this morning he had been pining for a different tiefling and now this? He ran a hand over his face pushing some locks of hair from his face as he began to eat only to have Molly taking from his plate. He didn’t mind and he noticed no one else seemed to either.

“I can share my milk but really it would just be easier if we got more.” Jester said with a slight pout.

“It’s fine Jester.” Molly said his tail pulled a wetskin from his side. “You’d be surprised what mothers are willing to give to handsome single dads.” He winked speaking between bites of their dinner taking from each of their plates save for Caduceus veggie only plate.

“You can have mine.” Yasha finally offered from behind him only to get a pat on her forearms.

“Now, now you have to keep your strength up I’ll be fine everyone doesn’t mind sharing.” He told her as he looked at everyone. Who all just smiled back at him as they began to enjoy their meal together finally filling a bit more complete.

All their laughing, tears and general chatter gave way to silence as Marion took to the stage. She captivated the crowd but not everyone had fallen under her charm. Molly felt the eyes on him he didn’t need to look to know they were there. 

Caleb finally pulled his sight from Molly when a small tail snaked their way free from the sling to begin to sway much like Frumpkin as he let out a small chuckle.

“Do you think she likes it?” He asked with a small nod as Molly looked down smiling foundly.

“Oh I dare think she hates it.” He teased taking her from the sling and holding her up before his face twisted. “Really you're going to do that right...now?” He said as the girls face and squinched up before a foul smell escaped from her. 

“Oh fuck what the fuck Molly!” Beau gasped covering her mouth. 

“Oh that’s too much.” Yasha said leaning far as she could away from Molly.

“Are you sure you are feeding her correctly?” Jester winced covering her nose.

“Mmm! Maybe the milk is spoiled?” Fjord offered as he very adamantly breathed through his mouth.

“Well I think it’s time for a change Jester?” Molly offered as he looked around for a place he could go.

“Upstairs Bluud will show you.” She said as she waved at the large minotaur who began to make his wave over to Jester.

“Bluud will you let Molly upstairs?” She asked giving him desperate puppy dog eyes.

“Mmm….this way.” He said before making a small face only to then suddenly sneeze a bit.

“Come now it can’t be that?” Molly said before getting closer. “No it’s pretty bad I think I’m just used to it.” He said trying not to gag.

“I’ll see if we can’t get something better.” Caleb said standing and fleeing quickly out the door.

Once Molly was gone everyone exchanged long looks before Beau stood. “I need another drink...maybe ten.” She said going to the bar. “I’ll help you.” Yasha said as she clentched her fists till her knuckles became white. 

It took Caleb a good 15 minutes till he found a woman with a small child and after a heated discussion and a good slap to his cheek he came back empty handed. He went upstairs to the rooms feeling defeated empty handed but maybe Nott or even Marion would know of a solution?

He was about to walk to Nott’s room when Marion walked past him with Bluud in tow. 

“R- Marion…” He stammered nervously before clearing his throat. “I know it’s late but could I trouble you for a time?” He asked before realizing what he was saying and got beat red in the face putting his hands up and quickly adding. “Not like that! Not that you aren’t beautiful or anything your just I mean!” He thought he was going to die until she began to laugh as she took his arm.

“I have some time.” She said leading him to her room.

“The thing is, Ahh should we be going here?” He muttered as they headed down the hall. Leaving Bluud behind as he waited at the top of the stairs.

“Honestly I just need to find something suitable for a baby to drink? Eat?” He blurted out quickly as Molly rounded the corner with said babe in his arms. Caleb let out a heavy sigh feeling more relieved now he wasn’t mostly alone with the Ruby of the Sea. Could Bluud even be considered being with them as he stood at a post at the end of the hall when he first came into contact with Marion.

“Oh I remember when my little sapphire was that small.” She cooed as she dropped Calebs arm moving to Molly. “Your daughter is beautiful like a Sun wrapped in the arms of night.” She said seeing the contrast of their skin.

“She is pretty Sunny.” Molly said with a smile as he began to praise the girl as Marion and him began to talk softly. The babe began to blow raspberries from getting all the attention. 

“You were saying?” Marion asked looking back to Caleb as he stepped closer looking at the freshly changed baby. 

“I mmm. We were hoping you knew of something she might eat.” He said watching the three curiously.

“May I?” Marion asked softly touching the girls head before looking to Molly who chuckled and nodded.

“Careful it may be tainted.” He warned as Marion leaned forward and nuzzled the girl's hair as she took in the scent of her essence.

“Oh come now it's still there.” Marion said as tears began to fall. “You are just too cute!” She said with a sigh then a laugh as her long dark curls got caught in the girls grasp. “One day you’ll have long hair too don’t worry.” She cooed at the girl.

“She seems old enough to where you can start to introduce food to her.” She said as she tickled the girly till she let her hair go. “There now free.” She said before looking at Caleb. “Anything else?”

“No...no thank you.” He said with a small bow of his head. 

“Tell Jester that I’ll have her pastries in the morning to not leave without them.” She said with a yawn before bidding them a good night as she continued down the hall.

“Shall we go back?” Caleb asked nervously knowing Yasha was probably going to start a search party if Molly didn’t return soon.

“In a moment...it’s a little much.” Molly offered as he ran his fingers through the girl's hair.

“Take your time.” Caleb said as he turned wanting to give Molly space if he needed it. He stopped turning back to Molly he had to know. “How many times?” He asked his hands clenched at his sides as he braced himself.

Molly looked to Caleb for a long moment before breaking eye contact to look down over the balcony at the now party as the group began celebrating Molly's return and other things.

“Twice in Zadash, Once in Alfield, Rexxentrum, Trostenwald, and here.” He said finally looking back to Caleb with hurt eyes. “You made things very difficult.” He forced out a laugh as a hand moved to touch a note in his pocket that was very worn.

“I’m-” He stopped as Nott came out of her room walking down the hall she stopped in her tracks seeing the man before Caleb.

“Molly?” She squeaked out as she ran to their side.

“Nott??” Molly asked confused tilting his head.

“Oh right!” She said with a small laugh as she dropped her disguises and brushed a few tears from her face. “Sorry…” She muttered softly before looking at Caleb. “I smell rat!” She said tilting her nose up in the air as sure enough down below Yasha had somehow talked the bar keep into cooking some rat it seemed. She looked between them before Molly rolled his eyes.

“Go on we will be down in a moment.” He said with a laugh as he nudged her on.

Nott gave them one last look before running down the stairs quickly.

“Just don’t leave me again ok?” Molly said softly stepping past Caleb.

“Ya, s-same to you. Ok?” He said as he felt a little liquid courage finally got the best of him. 

“Oh believe me I have no intention of leaving.” Molly said flashing him a smile as Caleb fell to his charm and smiled back. “Now how about a drink? We can face tomorrow...well tomorrow.” He said as the two began to walk down the stairs to join the rest of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this. This was mainly a twitter made me do it and I've been trying to get back into writing and one thing lead to another.  
> This is all due to @midnigtchan.


End file.
